Ambivalence
by YukiTsukiko123
Summary: Jung Taekwoon,a vampire hunter, thought originally just a normal human encounters a vampire one night while patrolling, since then, the said vampire seems to have caught an interest in him as this happens it seems that a tragedy draws near. What will happen to him, the human world and what is this all about? Will this be a threat to humanity? The vampires? Who is going to prevail?


No one is completely sure when the undead had started existing among the living, the only thing they are aware of is that it was decades ago as these creatures could easily infiltrate between them and dispose of the cadavers they have killed to satisfy their hunger and needs. It was known only after many loses of people, great ones or just common ones, and since then humans have started to fear them but among those also exist the vampire hunters, the ones that hunt those immortal creatures down to destroy them, discovering more and more about those blood sucking immortals as time passed by.

In the present, most of the vampires and the vampire-hunters currently have agreed and signed a peace contract, splitting territories and trying to live in harmony and even thought not all of them have agreed to it, those that oppose, once found, are killed because of the fear of a revolution. The contract has many down sides for both parties but it is mostly made of things that the two groups have consented upon. The vampire hunters, even so, often patrol the cities, not to defend just the humans but also the abandoned children of the vampires as the undead are mostly about survival and split into groups, making sure that nothing bad or unfair happens outside or something in the contract is disregarded.

As they all go with their usual and daily life, the shadows in the corners are failed to be noticed until it is too late. What will happen if another war starts because of groups of rebel vampires that have united together? Will the humans survive? Will the vampire hunters be able to win? Or will the undead rise above and rule all?

**Disposable Information**

**Vampires **

-They are divided in pure-bloods, half-blood; those born from a human and vampire, and converts which are those that were transformed into a vampire by pure-bloods;

-The group of vampires are mostly made of pure-bloods;

-Once a human is converted in a vampire they gain the undead's abilities;

-Half-bloods are the weaker ones between those three as their abilities and physical enhances but also senses may not be as strong;

-They do not have a reflection or a shadow;

-They are typically divided into nests but might also live alone;

-Despite how their skin may look; a converts' or pure bloods' skin but also half-bloods' can be hard enough to break metal or steel upon hit;

-How hard their skin is depends on their age, the older the harder;

-The older a vampire is the stronger it is in all aspects;

-They are immune to illnesses and diseases;

-Only pure-bloods are capable of transforming someone into a vampire;

-They are able to feel the taste and texture or a food or drink but, in most cases, it tastes awful;

-Despite not having the need to breath, some fake it so they can infiltrate between humans;

-Some of them may have a high sexual drive;

-They can improve their abilities and senses further through training and/or constant use of those;

-Sunlight burns their skin until the age of 150, it may have a weaker effect on half-bloods. After the age of 150 it just weakens vampires and their abilities, including their regenerative one and while some may become able to endure it and even so use up to 80% of their power, no matter which of the three, the more they are exposed to sunlight, the more weaker they get;

-They can survive on animals' blood but as it lacks a few things it doesn't boost or enhance their abilities,stamina or amplifies their lifespan nor replenish it but also neither fully satisfy their thirst. It is used as a way to not lose oneself to hunger together with blood packs;

-Blood packs are bags made out of plastic that contain human blood, those are given to vampires or are acquired by them to not have to hunt humans and they might contain animal blood together with the human one as there may not be enough of the later;

-Vampires are unable to touch silver and gold or any types of its' derivates, the material not only burning their skin but also greatly weakening them overall, while the derivates may be less effective they still do work and a vampire exposed for long to them is bound to fall on their knees;

-Vampires can get scars too if caused by silver, gold or other by other vampires as fatal injuries;

-They can have full control over their fangs and claws;

-They are afraid of fire;

-They are unable to enter a house unless invited, upon doing so their body burns and turns to ashes;

-If vampires by any means drink a dead human's blood, they get drastically weak and/or may also paralyze depending on how strong they are.

**Vampire-Hunters**

-They are mostly composed of half-bloods and converts but there also are a few humans among them;

-They wear special clothing that in the interior is made of normal silk while the outside is made with silver, having thick layers between them;

-The humans wear clothing fully made of silver but in little quantity so they aren't slowed down and are able to use their abilities and physical strenght to the maximum;

-The weapons are specially made by a black-smith, the best in town, so that only the needed parts are made of silver in case they do not wear gloves or refuse to do so unless they are humans as the later can touch silver without problem;

-Most of the members in this group hold a grudge against vampires and/or hate them either because they were turned into one or because of an occurence in the past;

-The half-bloods and converts might not be as strong as the pure-blood ones but they might still be able to match them in combat or in rare cases overpower them;

-Just like pure-bloods the longer they live, the more powerful they get/are;

-Higher indurance to silver and gold,also its' derivates;

-Sunlight and/or fire doesn't work as much on them.


End file.
